finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creator (Legend)
The Creator is the main antagonist in The Final Fantasy Legend. He had originally created humanity, the Tower, Ashura, and is the mastermind behind the events that have plagued humanity from the very beginning. Profile Appearance The Creator appears as a long-haired androgynous human wearing a tuxedo with a black top hat. Personality The Creator is the mastermind behind the story's events, and created the Tower to test the courage of humanity to see if humans had the valor to defeat evil. When the party reject the reward offered by him he insists that because he created everything he is allowed to use his creation as he sees fit. In the Japanese version, the Creator was bored and created the Tower. Those who challenge it were for the Creator's amusement, and he kept a record of those who tried and failed in escalating the Tower, which can be found on the Tower's 20th floor. Story The party meets the Creator several times in his mortal form, as he hints on how to break the seals on the doors. When the party meet him in Paradise, the Creator congratulates them on their victory and reveals his role as the cause of the troubles plaguing humankind. He describes how he believed humans didn't understand courage or determination and so created Ashura to put that notion to the test and see how humanity would cope. Pleased with their success as the first to complete his "game", the Creator offers to grant the heroes a wish of their choosing, which is quickly refused. The Creator justifies his actions in that as the creator of the world he is allowed to do what he wishes, but was opposed by those who refused to accept the Creator's manipulative nature. Offended that he was willing to cause so much suffering, the party battle the god and destroy him, freeing the world from his influence. Gameplay The Creator can be easily defeated thanks to the Saw bug, but the bug cannot be used if the player raised their character's Strength to extreme levels. The Creator has the passive ability All, making him resist all forms of damage. He has Flare, Right, and Left at his disposal, and both target the entire party and deal damage. His last ability, Repent, tries to confuse all party members. The Creator also has the Revive ability. Other appearances ''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' The Creator appears on a card. Gallery FFL Creator.png|Creator's sprite (GB). FFL-Creator.png|Creator's sprite (WSC). Creator TCG.png|''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' card. Etymology Trivia *It is mentioned in the Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania that the bug involving the Creator and Saw was paid homage to in the final battle of Final Fantasy XIII, where the final boss is susceptible to Instant Death. *In the North American version, the row of bookcases on the Tower's 20th floor features a word of the sentence "Ashura is controlled by..." with the final word being unreadable. In the Japanese version each bookcase features a name, a date, and a floor number. This is made all the more eerie with the revelation at the end that the Creator is using the Tower and all who challenge it for his own amusement. To him, these are "high scores", a record of those who tried and failed. The main character's entry is still unwritten due to his journey still being in progress. *Comedian Jackie Kashian referenced the Creator on Comedy Central Presents, describing the game's final battle as "the worst premise ever of any video game", and recalling how she still tried for eight months to defeat the final boss (Season 7 - Episode 4 on Comedy Central). Category:The Final Fantasy Legend Category:Antagonists Category:Deities